Yoshi's Clay Playland
Yoshi's Clay Playland is a Yoshi game with clay-inspired visuals for the Wii U. Story One day, the Yoshi clan was playing in Yoshi Park. Suddenly, Kamek appeared and turned most of the Yoshi clan into balls of clay, leaving only eight Yoshis remaining! Then, the Yoshi clan met a small Luma wearing a red cap with an M on it. His name was Lumario, and he was there to help the Yoshi clan rescue their friends! He opened the doorway to Yoshi Plains, the first world. After fighting their way through the first six worlds, the Yoshi clan and Lumario finally arrived at Baby Bowser's Castle. They broke through the castle's defenses and eventually reached Baby Bowser's bedroom. They managed to defeat Baby Bowser, but Kamek appeared out of nowhere and made Baby Bowser huge! The Yoshi clan and Baby Bowser battled atop the castle's central tower. The Yoshi clan was victorious and had rescued every Yoshi. Worlds * Yoshi Plains * Koopa Desert * Cheep Cheep Shores * Mount Bumpty * Boo Forest * Lakitu Clouds * Baby Bowser's Castle * Lost Land Transformations * Tank * Fighter Jet * Submarine * Digger * Fire Engine * Spin Boarder Bosses * Sir Monty (World 1, 3, and 5 towers) * King Wing (World 2, 4, and 6 towers) * Kamek (World 7 tower) * Snapper (World 1 castle) * Embah (World 2 castle) * General Claw (World 3 castle) * Crystal Bumpty (World 4 castle) * Disco Boo (World 5 castle) * Chompinator (World 6 castle) * Baby Bowser (World 7 castle) Levels Yoshi Plains * 1-1: Eat, Make, Throw! (A grassland tutorial level. Unlocks Flower Yoshi.) * 1-2: Chomp Rock Cavern (An underground level with Chomp Rocks. Unlocks Hot Cocoa Yoshi.) * 1-3: Deploy the Yoshi Tank! (A grassland level with Tank Yoshi. Unlocks Moo Moo Yoshi.) * 1-4: Sir Monty's Fort (A fort level where Sir Monty is fought. Unlocks Ice Cream Yoshi.) * 1-5: Bouncybounce Woods (A forest level. Unlocks Shy Guy Yoshi.) * 1-6: Cloudtop Cruise (A sky level. Unlocks Rainbow Yoshi.) * 1-7: Fighter Jet Yoshi Into Battle! (A grassland level with Fighter Jet Yoshi. Unlocks Flag Yoshi.) * 1-8: Snapper's Piranha Castle (A castle level where Snapper is fought. Unlocks Piranha Plant Yoshi.) * 1-S: Nifty Shifty (A grassland level focusing on shifting platforms. Unlocks Wii U Yoshi.) Koopa Desert * 2-1: Desert Dunes (A desert level. Unlocks Cactus Yoshi.) * 2-2: Shifting Sand Cave (A desert cave level. Unlocks Monty Mole Yoshi.) * 2-3: Digger Yoshi Digs Deep! (A pyramid level with Digger Yoshi. Unlocks Alien Yoshi.) * 2-4: King Wing's Fort (A fort level where King Wing is fought. Unlocks Pigeon Yoshi.) * 2-5: Volcanic Panic (A lava level. Unlocks Pepper Yoshi.) * 2-6: Poochy Power! (A lava level with Poochy. Unlocks Dog Yoshi.) * 2-7: Fire Engine Yoshi's First Mission (A lava level with Fire Engine Yoshi. Unlocks Circus Yoshi.) * 2-8: Embah's Magma Castle (A castle level where Embah is fought. Unlocks Fire Yoshi.) * 2-S: Boppin' Baddies (A pyramid level focusing on stomping enemies. Unlocks Wii Yoshi.) Cheep Cheep Shores * 3-1: Clawdaddy Beach (A beach level. Unlocks Clawdaddy Yoshi.) * 3-2: Waterspout Isles (A beach level. Unlocks Umbrella Yoshi.) * 3-3: Submarine Yoshi's Undersea Adventure (An underwater level with Submarine Yoshi. Unlocks Cheep Cheep Yoshi.) * 3-4: Sir Monty's Water Fort (A fort level where Sir Monty is fought. Unlocks Skeleton Yoshi.) * 3-5: Explosive Coconuts?! (A beach level. Unlocks Coconut Yoshi.) * 3-6: Poochy Makes a Splash! (A beach level with Poochy. Unlocks Beach Ball Yoshi.) * 3-7: Spin Boarder Yoshi Hangs Ten! (A beach level with Spin Boarder Yoshi. Unlocks Wave Yoshi.) * 3-8: General Claw's Clawdaddy Castle (A castle level where General Claw is fought. Unlocks Camo Yoshi.) * 3-S: Tidal Terror (A nighttime beach level focusing on incoming waves. Unlocks GameCube Yoshi.) Mount Bumpty * 4-1: Snowy Slopes (A snow level. Unlocks Snow Yoshi.) * 4-2: Icicle Cavern (An ice cave level. Unlocks Polar Bear Yoshi.) * 4-3: Spin Boarder Yoshi's Downhill Run (A mountain level with Spin Boarder Yoshi. Unlocks Bumpty Yoshi.) * 4-4: King Wing's Snow Fort (A fort level where King Wing is fought. Unlocks Puffin Yoshi.) * 4-5: Climbing the Mountain (A mountain level. Unlocks Eskimo Yoshi.) * 4-6: Poochy's Snow Day (A snow level with Poochy. Unlocks Husky Yoshi.) * 4-7: Digger Yoshi's Snow Cleanup (An ice cave level with Digger Yoshi. Unlocks Lollipop Yoshi.) * 4-8: Crystal Bumpty's Slippery Castle (A castle level where Crystal Bumpty is fought. Unlocks Crystal Yoshi.) * 4-S: Snowball Fight! (A snow level focusing on rolling snowballs. Unlocks Nintendo 64 Yoshi.) Boo Forest * 5-1: Foresty Folly (A forest level. Unlocks Forest Yoshi.) * 5-2: Canopy Chaos (A treetop level. Unlocks Strawberry Yoshi.) * 5-3: Submarine Yoshi's Lake Exploration (An underwater level with Submarine Yoshi. Unlocks Cheese Yoshi.) * 5-4: Sir Monty's Treetop Fort (A fort level where Sir Monty is fought. Unlocks Superhero Yoshi.) * 5-5: Spinning Swamp (A swamp level. Unlocks Zombie Yoshi.) * 5-6: Beware of Boos (A haunted house level. Unlocks Magician Yoshi.) * 5-7: Tank Yoshi's Treetop Tussle (A treetop level with Tank Yoshi. Unlocks Vampire Yoshi.) * 5-8: Disco Boo's Haunted Castle (A castle level where Disco Boo is fought. Unlocks Disco Yoshi.) * 5-S: Logroll Way (A forest level focusing on rolling logs. Unlocks SNES Yoshi.) Lakitu Clouds * 6-1: Bounce Cloud Heaven (A sky level. Unlocks Cloud Yoshi.) * 6-2: Bubble Up! (A sky level. Unlocks Bubble Yoshi.) * 6-3: Fighter Jet Yoshi's Sky War (A sky level with Fighter Jet Yoshi. Unlocks Rocket Yoshi.) * 6-4: King Wing's Sky Fort (A fort level where King Wing is fought. Unlocks Eagle Yoshi.) * 6-5: Rainbow Route (A sky level. Unlocks Rainbow Yoshi.) * 6-6: Poochy's Sky Playtime (A sky level with Poochy. Unlocks Cotton Candy Yoshi.) * 6-7: Fire Engine Yoshi Goes Skyward! (A sky level with Fire Engine Yoshi. Unlocks Lakitu Yoshi.) * 6-8: The Chompinator's Chomp Castle (A castle level where The Chompinator is fought. Unlocks Chain Chomp Yoshi.) * 6-S: Yoshi's Air Grind (A sky level focusing on grinding rails. Unlocks NES Yoshi.) Baby Bowser's Castle * 7-1: Charvaargh Chase (A lava level. Unlocks Charvaargh Yoshi.) * 7-2: Lair of the Goonies (A dark level. Unlocks Goonie Yoshi.) * 7-3: Wacky Wall Climbing (A dark level. Unlocks Spider Yoshi.) * 7-4: Kamek's Fort (A fort level where Kamek is fought. Unlocks Dark Yoshi.) * 7-5: The Boos are Back! (A haunted house level. Unlocks Boo Yoshi.) * 7-6: Poochy's Big Finish (A dark level with Poochy. Unlocks Bread Yoshi.) * 7-7: Kamek's Final Flight (A dark level where Kamek is fought. Unlocks Kamek Yoshi.) * 7-8: King Bowser's Castle (A castle level where Baby Bowser and Mega Baby Bowser are fought. Unlocks Bowser Yoshi.) * 7-S: Charvaargh Chase Returns (A lava level. Unlocks Famicom Yoshi.) Lost Land * Star-S: Lost Land (A level with varying themes based on the previous worlds. Unlocks Shiny Platinum Yoshi.)